


Cruelty

by Swimming_thru_stars



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swimming_thru_stars/pseuds/Swimming_thru_stars
Summary: The Lows inject Lister with an aphrodisiac and leave the remote control implant in him, so he can't do anything about it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Cruelty

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inappropriate for minors. It's inappropriate for adults too if I'm honest.

Lister tried to move, but couldn’t. He was completely paralysed, and he was terrified. He could still feel his body, but no matter how hard he tried, it simply refused to respond to his commands.

Rimmer, the terrifying version of Rimmer that was _not_ Rimmer, leered at him and grinned, and Lister felt a kind of dread deep inside him. He wanted… he _needed_ to run, but he couldn’t. Instead he screwed his eyes closed and tried to wish it all away.

“You sure about this?” he heard someone with his own voice say. “We don’t have a lot left.”

“It’ll be worth it,” Rimmer said.

Lister cracked open one eye to see the other him standing next to the nightmare version of Rimmer. In his hand, he was holding a needle.

“What is that?” Lister asked. He tried to shrink back, away from the needle, but his body still refused to move, the thing embedded in his spine had taken away all of his control.

Low Rimmer laughed; a cruel sound that was like nothing _his_ Rimmer could ever be capable of making. “You’ll find out,” he said, and plunged the needle deep into Lister’s thigh.

Lister screamed in pain at the sudden and unexpected stab to the leg. It only lasted a moment, before Low Lister pulled out the needle and tossed it to the other side of the room where it landed on the floor. “Double dose,” he said. “This isn’t _my_ kind of cruelty, you know. It’s his.” He indicated Rimmer with a nod of his head, “But it sure is fun to watch.”

The other Lister picked up the remote control and pushed a couple of buttons, and Lister felt himself get to his feet. His hands fumbled at his fly, and pulled down his trousers and underpants, leaving him completely naked from the waste down. “What the smeg are you doing?” he asked.

Terror coiled inside him. He had a good idea what they were doing, and as his body sat back down in the chair and spread his legs apart, leaving him completely exposed, he realised there was _nothing_ he could do to stop them. 

“We’re not doing it, you are,” Low Rimmer told him. “Now, wait for it. Shouldn’t take long…”

Lister could feel his heart beating too hard and too fast. His whole body felt warm despite the chill of the room, and then he felt it. Just the slightest twinge of interest from his cock.

No. No way. Absolutely not. He wasn’t aroused by this. He refused to believe that he… 

The feeling spread, quickly growing more intense, more urgent, and Lister bit down hard on his bottom lip. “What the smeg did you do to me?” he asked.

He could feel his dick hardening, waves of intense arousal now tingling their way outward. He needed to be touched. If he could have moved, he would have touched himself, right here and now, in front of the lows. Suddenly, he was almost glad that his body still refused to respond to his commands.

“Aphrodisiac,” Low Rimmer told him. “It’s good, isn’t it? My little gift to you.”

Lister shook his head. “No, it’s not good. Stop it.”

“Oh, I can’t stop it,” Low Rimmer told him. “That’s the beauty of it, you see. Once it’s in you, it’ll keep you in a constant state of arousal for hours. I mean, if you could cum, that’d take the edge off, I’m sure but oh dear…” he paused and smiled cruelly. “You can’t move, can you? You must have noticed, that implant does nothing to stop you _feeling_ your body, it just stops you from moving unless _we_ want you to. Imagine it, desperate to cum, unable even to touch yourself. For _hours_. You’re going to _beg_ us for release before this is over.”

No, he wouldn’t. He refused. His balls felt heavy and full, his cock strained desperately and every nerve ending in his body felt as though it had come to life. He could smell his own arousal. He tried to ignore it. He desperately tried to put it out of his mind, to think of something, anything, else, but his entire world had shrunk to the area at the top of his legs all he could think of was that desperate need. He ached for it, he was sure he would go mad if he didn’t get it.

He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a strangled cry of desperation.

Low Rimmer cocked a hand to his ear and leaned a little closer. “What was that?” he asked. He looked down at Lister’s cock, straining hard, desperate for attention. “Want some help with that?” he asked.

Lister shook his head. He didn’t want the lows to touch him. He didn’t want them anywhere near him, but at the same time he did desperately need that release. If they would just take out the implant in his spine, let him move, all it would take was a single touch, he could feel it, he was on the edge, and it would take no more than the slightest brush of skin against skin to push him over the edge. He needed it more than he had ever needed anything in his entire life.

Low Rimmer reached out a hand toward him, moving slowly, inching tantalisingly closer to Lister’s desperate, leaking cock. “It wouldn’t take much, would it?” he said. “Just one little touch…”

Lister tried to speak again, putting everything he had into forming the words. “Smeg off…”

Low Rimmer smiled in apparent delight. “You know, if you ask nicely, maybe we’ll decide to give you a break. I wonder how long it would feel good for before you started to need it again. Three minutes? Four? Not long, but it’d be something.”

He moved his hand a little closer, and Lister tried not to watch. He hated that he wanted it. He wanted… needed… to be touched. His body lay frustratingly still, completely immobilised by the implant in his spine. Just a little closer… Finally, Low Rimmer’s hand reached close enough, and passed right through him.

“Oops,” he said. “Forgot about that, did you?”

He ‘tried’ again, his hand passing ineffectually through Lister’s desperate, straining cock as Lister bit hard into his lip to stop himself from begging.

“Sorry,” the nightmare version of Rimmer told him with an apologetic shrug. “I’d ask Lister here to help you out, but he doesn’t swing that way.”

Low Lister shook his head. “Nah, not interested,” he said.

“Poor guy,” Low Rimmer told him with mock sympathy. “It’ll wear off eventually.” He shrugged. “Well, unless we give you another dose…”


End file.
